This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Connected vehicles and autonomous vehicles may execute vehicle-to-vehicle (V2V), vehicle-to-infrastructure (V2I), vehicle-to-pedestrian (V2P), and vehicle-to-bicyclist (V2B) communication, which may be collectively referred to as vehicle-to-everything (V2X) communication. These V2X communications can use, for example, a dedicated short-range communications (DSRC) system or a cellular-based communications system. The V2V and V2I systems operate on short-range wireless communication channels designed for automotive use. As an example, V2V and V2I communications take place on a radio signal in the 5.9 GHz band, with the V2V and V2I systems transmitting and receiving radio signals in a 75 MHz band around 5.9 GHz. Further, the 5.9 GHz band is divided into 7 communication channels.
V2V and V2I communication systems enable the execution of various connected vehicle and autonomous vehicle applications, such as imminent crash safety, autonomous vehicle sensor sharing, and real-time platoon control. These communications are safety-critical, always active, and must operate in extreme weather conditions and with short time delays.
Because the frequency spectrum of V2V and V2I communication systems is limited, it may be shared among other licensed and unlicensed wireless operators, and interference with the vehicle communication links is likely in some localized areas. The link degradation resulting from the interference may result in complete nonoperation of the V2X communication link, which may subsequently result in inaccurate transmission and/or reception of critical messages and vehicle collisions. As such, there is a need to detect and exploit noise from external sources that affect the communication link. Such noise may be localized in time, space, channel, and power level.